Diplomacy
by morganxavier
Summary: First time writing anything. Please give criticism. Katarina is on a mission. Things go in an unexpected direction.


Glass towers hundreds of storeys tall pierced the skies in the city of progress. Piltover was glowing like a firefly, ablaze from all the Hextech lighting that the citizens used. A breeze from the ocean chilled Katarina as she walked through the streets in an ornate dress and some leather boots, a traditional fashion in these parts. She would keep it a secret, but she based her outfit on Sheriff Caitlyn's. Noxus High Command had sent her on a mission to meet with Jayce, the Defender of tomorrow, and acquire technology that would help them in future battles. Although they had signed a peace treaty with Demacia, war could break out again at a moment's notice.

She took out a piece of parchment that had an address on it, and saw the gold plated building across the road to her left. Dodging the strange vehicles that zipped across the pavement, she went to the front door and saw a shiny box with a red button on it. Her instructions told her to push it and wait.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Katarina."

"Great! I'll buzz you in."

Buzz you in, she thought, what does that mean? Suddenly the two doors in front of her parted and in front of her stood Jayce, with a red rose in hand.

"For you!"

She took the flower and he motioned for her to enter the small room he was standing in. Strange that a building so large only had one tiny room in it. Must be a northerner thing. The doors slammed shut and she felt the room moving.

"Whats going on?!"

"Just relax," he said, amused.

The wall behind them opened up, and she saw a luxurious house awaiting them. They were on the top floor. She realized this must be the mechanical rooms she had heard about.

"How do you like my place? Pretty neat, am I right?"

"Impressive. How high up are we?"

"Probably 500 feet. Not scared of heights, are you?"

"I fear nothing."

Jayce walked to a tall, shiny metal box and opened it, picking up a bottle off the bottom shelf. He uncorked it and poured them both a goblet of wine. She put her gift in her purse and looked out onto the ocean from the window in awe. The horizon was never as curved as this on any of her sea voyages. He offered her a drink and gazed into the distance with her.

"What a fantastic view. Must be great to see this everyday."

"It's pretty incredible. I'm usually working so I don't see it very often. How's the view in Noxus?"

She looked at him bewildered. Noxus was a fortress city. There was no view to speak of except for stone walls and torches.

"It's... different. Usually dark and dreary."

"I see. Sounds a little depressing."

"Can we just discuss business? I want to get this mission over with."

"As you wish. What do you want to discuss?"

"Weapons. You have them and I want them. How much will you charge?"

Jayce mulled over the question and thought about the best way to proceed. Katarina was a deadly assassin, and it was a good idea to stay on her good side.

"Where did you get news of my weapons?"

"Noxus High Command. They say you've made weapons that can launch lightening at opponents."

"You mean my hammer?" he asked, pointing to a large, gold device on the wall.

"Yes."

He got up and plucked it off the wall. After adjusting the power to the lowest level, he shot Katarina in the arm.

"Hey!" She felt as if she had been stung by a bee.

"Sorry, but the weapon's not for sale."

She pulled out a dagger, jumped behind him, and held it against his neck. The cold steel made his heart race. So did having her legs wrapped around him.

"You promised us weapons."

"I promised nothing. Your intelligence needs to get their facts right."

"Hammer. Give it."

"You'll have to kill me."

A bold statement. Katarina thought he was some pampered tinkerer, but clearly he had a passionate interior. She respected that. Releasing him, she jumped off and sat back down, returning to her drink.

"What can you offer me?"

"Armor. I sell things that may save lives. Not take them."

"We have armor. Darius is covered head to toe in it and is pretty much unstoppable."

"You haven't seen anything like this before. Trust me."

He pushed a button on the wall and a box descended from the ceiling. In it was a black chestplate. It was made out of a material she couldn't identify. To dull to be an alloy, but to shiny to be hide or cloth. Unhooking it, he handed it to her.

"Try it on! Tell me what you think."

She rose and took the piece. After a quick inspection she still didn't know what it was made of. It was light but also stiff. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahem."

"Oh, right," he said, turning around.

Katarina took off her dress and let it slide down to her feet. He peeked a glimpse at her lace lingerie though the reflection in the glass, and then looked at the ceiling, fearing for his safety if he got caught.

"It seems sturdy."

He turned around and nodded in agreement, trying not to look at her cleavage. The plate fit her perfectly, and accentuated her curves.

"What's it made of?"

"Top secret. Let's just say it's a new compound I invented. Test it out."

She picked up her dagger and tried to stab herself, only to be deflected every time. Her last hit chipped the point, eliciting a smile. Jace picked up his hammer and smiled at her. A hard hit to the stomach pushed her off her feet, but she was unhurt.

"This is amazing! I didn't feel a thing. How much do you want for it?"

"This one's a prototype but I'll toss it in with the rest, no charge. Otherwise it's 9000 gold each for the rest."

A steep price, but she thought her superiors would be willing to pay considering the armor's performance. She motioned for him to turn around again as she put on her dress, and sat back down, putting her legs on the table.

"Um, manners?"

She took off her combat boots and placed her bare feet on the polished wood, squinting at him. Jayce couldn't help but stare at her wrinkled soles and perfect arches. His red cheeks caught her attention.

"Something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing!" he blurted.

He pulled out a black square from his jacked and pushed a button. The painting on the stand in front of Katarina started moving.

"How on Valoran..."

"Latest in Piltover electronica. Cost me an arm and a leg."

They watched a vicious duel between Fiora and Yasuo, the deadliest sword wielders known, both of them equally matched in skill and grace.

"Who do you think will win?" Jayce asked.

"Obviously Fiora. She has more agility."

"Yeah but Yasuo has more precision and accuracy."

Jayce's breathing was heavy and laboured. He noticed that Katarina had a tattoo on her left foot. Noxian runes. He felt as if he was about to explode. She sensed his unease and wasn't quite sure if he was ill, or if he was about to ambush her. A small part of her knew exactly what flustered him.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little weird."

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly fine."

The writing was sharp and clear. Her foot was smooth and supple. Red painted toes contrasted against her light skin.

"What's that say?" he asked, pointing. "The markings."

"The date my father disappeared."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Right."

He kicked himself for being so obtuse. His work in his lab took him away from social interaction for a long time, and his conversation skills were rusty. Yasuo scored a point against Fiora and he smirked.

"Looks like you were right. Congratulations."

"How about a wager?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Next round. If I win, you have to go out on a date with me."

"Fine. If you lose... you have to kiss my feet."

Jayce's heart skipped a few beats after hearing that. Did she read his mind? As always, he was going to push his luck.

"That's it? How about a real bet?"

"You have to worship them. Good enough, big man?"

The next round started. Fiora bowed her head before her opponent and Yasuo reciprocated. Although the two were from different parts of the planet, they had similar codes of honor. She lunged at his chest with her rapier only to be parried away by his katana. A second jab was deflected, and he riposted with a cut to her throat. With a block from her dagger, she disarmed him in an instant, sending his blade flying out of his hand, and poked his chest.

Katarina turned to look at Jayce with a devilish grin.

"On your knees. Now."

The sight of men crawling before her always made her feel blissful. She shoved her feet in his face.

"Smell them like the dog you are. I've been walking around all day."

He took in a deep inhale and was in heaven. They were musky, but not overly so. The more he breathed, the more intoxicated he became.

"Open your mouth," she ordered.

She pushed a foot deep inside and laughed. Grabbing his head with her hands, she forced her toes down his throat, hearing him choke and gag. After she pulled it out she was happy to see that it was covered in spit. She pushed it against his blushing face, making it shine.

The second foot went down a bit easier. He was learning quickly. She wiggled her toes, and made him cough up more saliva. Tears were streaming down his face. After taking it out, she put both feet together and smothered him. When she let him go he was gasping for air. She was happy with her work.

"Come, sit."

He climbed up beside her, and she pulled his head against her shoulder.

"Good pet. I wonder, can you be as obedient as Garen?"


End file.
